Journal of the Last Days
by anonymous slashlover
Summary: Erestor and Elrond are captured by Men, bad stuff happens to them and it is up to their lovers to try to rescue them; slash (of course)
1. Days 1 to 10

Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic actually has been planned out!!! Just for your info, there will be 20 chapters. And no, this will not not not be as long as Elven Hearts! Much shorter, if I have anything to say about it.

More Notes: Not even sure that this one's slash. We'll have to see.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Day 1**

_It is only hesitantly that I set these words to parchment. Every two or three words I stop. Pause. Stretching my weak, burned, unmuscled hand, I scowl at myself in disgust. I am sickened by my own frailty. It feels not worth it to go through all this effort to scrawl down my feelings in a handwriting reminiscent of a child just learning to write._

_Elrond tells me that it will help. He's probably right. He usually is. I don't know where he spirited this journal from. It amazed me that it stayed with us during the chase._

_Tired and feel sick. Can barely move. Wait until tomorrow to write more._

_Couldn't wait. They came took Elrond. He tried to fight, but he's not strong, either. I didn't try to defend him. Not worth it because they will hurt me, too. Even now I hear screams. Elrond's screams. My turn next. Close my eyes so that I can't see._

_He's bleeding so badly when he comes back in. Hurts just to look at him._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 2**

_Elrond didn't wake up this morning. They came in and took him away. Took me away too. Beat me hurt me. When I come back, Elrond is back, too. Smiled at me, told me he was okay. Made me show him this. Told him it hurts too much. He slapped me. Told me to write better. I'll try._

_Once again, there is no food. We grow weaker and weaker. During the hunt there was no time for food. They took the food from us when they caught us. So we slowly starve. Do me not realize that while we elves are immortal, we do need to eat? Elrond had only just recovered from an illness. Now he is so weak. I wish that there was something I could do._

_I can tell that the smile on his face is only for me. If he were alone, I doubt it would still be there. I can tell by the way he shoots those long glances at the raw pink burned flesh of my hands and arms and the way my hands shake and I drop the quill. The healer in him wants to come out and fix me, but there is nothing he can do about it._

_They took Elrond again. I want to know why they took us, what gems they think they can mine from Elrond. Or me. Probably him, though. When he comes back, he's delirious and raving. I did what I could, taking him in my arms and rocking him and singing to him until he drifts away to sleep. Sleep will not come to me._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 3**

_When I woke up, I was in a strange room. Fighting down the instinct to panic, I sat up and tried to look unconcerned. There was a huge man sitting in the room with me. His hair was bright red and he had a huge bushy beard. When he saw that I was awake, he smiled, showing most of his teeth were gone, and asked me, "What's your name?"_

_I saw no harm in answering this question. "Erestor," I answered._

"_What were you and Lord Elrond doing on our land?"_

_I wanted to scream that it was our land long before the race of Men walked Middle Earth. But I didn't think that that would necessarily be the best way to go about this. So I took the safest route. "We did not know it was your land." That was a lie. But this man need not know that. "Why do you keep us so? Why do you not feed us?"_

"_You are being punished, Erestor."_

"_We are of the Firstborn…"_

"_Do you really believe that makes you so high and mighty? Hmm?" The man walked over to me, raised a hand, and hit me so hard that I went unconscious. I woke up back in the cell. Elrond was gone. He did not come back all night._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 4**

_When I woke, Elrond was still not here. Now I became worried. Had something happened to Elrond? If so, I felt that I had to know. I banged on the bars until a Man appeared. He was younger than the one I had met yesterday. "What do you want?" he asked._

_I realized that he was little more than a boy, though the scraggly beard on his chin hid his youth reasonably well. "Where is Elrond?"_

"_They took him."_

"_Who took him? Where?"_

_The boy/man walked away. I pounded my fists against the bars in fury and fear until they were dripping blood._

_He was returned to me right before I fell asleep. He was barely breathing, his hair was matted with blood, an expression of intense agony was frozen into his face. I gathered him into my arms and sang to him, more for my benefit than his. I had never seen Elrond ever look so hopeless. Only now, and for the first time, I wondered if anyone was searching for us. They had to be, because Elrond is here. But will they find us? I have no way of knowing._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 5**

_The men have all disappeared. I know not where they have gone, but I have the feeling that they will return. At least that means a day of respite for poor Elrond. He was barely conscious when he awoke, and soon fell back asleep._

_My hand grows steadier each day though the pain does not grow less. I suppose that in case this is all that is found of us (what a horribly morbid thought) I should pen down exactly how we got into this situation._

_Elrond and I had heard rumors that the Dark One was gaining allies among a particular town of Men. We decided that it was best to check out the rumor ourselves rather than relying on scouts. Everything went flawlessly until we arrived. They caught us quickly, but we escaped. They torched the forest behind us, and that is the reason for my burns, as I put my arms in front of my face to save my eyes._

_Elrond and I are superb warriors. We would not be alive unless that were so. The chase lasted for nearly six days. Elrond did not want to ride for Imladris, as he was not sure that the Men knew who he was yet. So for six sleepless nights we rode. The horses were exhausted, but we pushed them as hard as we dared._

_On the seventh day, the horses died under us. Knowing that we were doomed anyway, we gave up. I was nearly delirious from my burns, and Elrond, as I mentioned before, had only recently recovered from an illness._

_They treated us like animals. In all truth, it is the Men that are animals. Not us. We would never play cat and mouse with any race of beings that we wanted to take prisoner. They could have caught us before they did. They just wanted to tire us out. I was indifferent to the race of Men before, but now I loathe them only a little less than I do the Dark One._

_Let it be known that Elrond and I did no harm except to check a rumor. And that rumor is true. For any who follow us and find this, they deserve to be hunted as the Dark One himself._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 6**

_They returned today and immediately took Elrond with them. This time I fought and I told them not to take him, that he was weak and injured and starving. They stared at me like I was gibbering in some animal tongue. The only animal tongue that I was using was their own. They hit me until my protests subsided. I saw Elrond smile weakly at me and mumble, "I'll be fine, Erestor," before they dragged him away._

_The burns are beginning to scar over already. I can feel the tightness of the new skin whenever I move my hands. I know enough of healing to know that unless I move them often, I will lose all use of them. And that is not something I want to happen._

_I feel like I will faint from lack of food. So I bang on the bars again. The same boy/man appears and demands, "What?"_

"_Will you not feed us? Do you wish for us to starve to death?"_

"_We have none of your elf food."_

"_You think we cannot eat Man-food?" Truthfully, we can, though it makes many Elves sick. I really didn't care, though. All I wanted was some food in my stomach. "Bring me some food."_

"_You do not order me around, Elf." But he brought a few crusts of bread and some hard cheese along with a pitcher of water. As ravenous as I was, I did not eat all of it. Elrond would need some when he came back. So I ate half and then set the rest in the corner. I felt marginally better._

_Elrond was actually conscious when he was thrown back in the cell. His hands were shaking and he could not actually feed himself, so I fed him. He seemed slightly ashamed, but grateful nevertheless. He could not sleep until I sang to him again and he fell asleep in my arms._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 7**

_I wonder where our rescue party is. Glorfindel knew where Elrond and I were going. Surely he would send out some kind of force to see us safely home. Unless he thinks that we are dead. Why would he assume that, though? I lose hope to think that we might stay here until we die. Though that will not be much longer. The boy/man brought some more bread and water this morning. Elrond declined to eat it though, as he said he was not hungry. I knew that was a lie, but I said nothing. He told me to eat all the food, but I didn't. Elrond is my lord, and I will not let him kill himself._

_Today appeared to be my turn. I was hauled away and given a sound beating just because they felt like doing so. After they were finished, the first Man that I had seen appeared. "We will give you the same choice we gave to your lord, Erestor."_

"_What is that choice?" I asked._

"_The choice to join us now. There is no need to hurt anymore."_

"_I am loyal to Elrond. Not to the Dark One."_

"_He will win in the end and all those who did not follow him will die."_

"_I will never turn to the Dark One." _

_And that was when the torture began. I would rather not describe it, because it makes me sick even to just think about it. Suffice it to say that there was a lot of blood and a lot of screaming. They threw me back in my cell. This time it was Elrond that took care of me. While I was writing this down, he fed me the bread and cheese that the boy/man had brought while I was away._

_He smiled and said, "Glorfindel is on the way to rescue us."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_He must be."_

_I realized that Elrond was just placing hope in an uncertain future, much like I had done earlier. I knew that Elrond, as much as he tried to hide it, was losing hope. And so was I._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 8**

_Everything hurts. Hurts so bad. Can barely move. Hands shake so much that I can't write much. They took neither of us. Elrond wrote this for me. Too tired to think or move. Elrond says I have a fever. I'm not surprised. My hands look infected. I think that I will not survive this._

_I want Glorfindel to come but my hopes fade more and more. _

_I feel like I am going to die. Cannot manage to eat. I force Elrond to eat my share. I can see that it does him good._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 9**

_Feeling just as bad today. This takes a long time to write because my hands shake so badly and it hurts so much to hold the quill. Elrond was not here when I woke up. I can hear his screams from down the hall. I cry, for the first time. The tears are a mixture of pain and exhaustion and sorrow._

_I wake sometime later and realize that I passed out. From what, I don't know. Probably the pain of forcing myself to write this down. Should stop. Elrond may be right, but there is no need to kill myself over this. No matter what Elrond says. _

_O, Glorfindel where are you? Come quickly because I fear that we will not last much longer._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 10**

_I feel a little better today, though my hands look worse. Elrond is still screaming. I cannot believe that they push him for this long. But what scares me more is when the screams stop. I do not see Elrond for a long time, until nearly the end of the day._

_With a gasp of revulsion, when he is thrown back in, I see that he is short an ear (his left one) and three fingers on his right hand. His face was contorted in agony but there was nothing I can do. I am only an average healer at the best of times, and this is not the best of times._

_Somehow, Elrond manages to put a smile on his face. In a voice raw and harsh from having spent the better part of two days screaming, he says, "It's not as bad as it looks. And they convinced me of nothing."_

_Elrond, I care nothing for whether you surrender to them or not. I just wish for you to remain safe. _

_He does not sleep, just like me. We are too tired to do anything, so we just lie there in each other's arms. The pain both of us are going through, I can tell, is indescribable, and we both feel it, so there is no need to share the agony. I just want to go home. I just want to make it so that none of this had happened._

_I just want Elrond to live._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Good, bad? Worth continuing or should i scrap it now?


	2. Days 1 to 10 part 2

Chapter Two

Days 1-10

Author's Note: I really, really tried to keep the slash out of this fic. But I couldn't help it. I just can't think about it any other way. Forgive me.

Other Note: All my update schedules and information will now be posted on my bio page, which i'll try to update every day

* * *

Glorfindel paced Elrond's study. He knew that he should be doing something decisive, but for once he could think of anything to do. Even anything stupid to do. All he knew was that Elrond and his lover should have been back yesterday. And they were not. 

Glorfindel feared for Erestor. Erestor was an accomplished warrior, but over the past few centuries, he had purposefully discarded that life. He was content to be a scholar in The Last Homely House. That suited Glorfindel fine. He didn't want his lover thrown into dangerous situations.

Glorfindel had protested vehemently against Erestor accompanying Elrond on this trip. For that matter, he had argued against the whole trip as a matter of principle. It was too dangerous, too reckless. Two elves would not be able to overcome some situations. Elrond had smiled and said, "You know, I was a warrior once."

"That was a long time ago," Glorfindel had countered.

"You don't want me to go because you think I'll get hurt. Am I right?" asked Erestor teasingly, slipping a hand down Glorfindel's chest.

Glorfindel had backed away. "I don't want you to go. I don't want either of you to go."

They had gone anyway.

And now he had to do something about it.

He paused over by the map. Elrond had pointed out where they were going. Glorfindel's finger crossed the path they would have been taking. He knew that it was probably unreasonable to assume that something bad had happened to then. He couldn't help it, though. That was the kind of worrier he was.

Lindir opened the door. "Lord Glorfindel? Haldir says he wishes to see you."

Glorfindel sighed. Haldir had come to see Elrond last week, purportedly for some negotiations. Glorfindel knew Elrond's dirty little secret though. Elrond, a happily married elf, was taking Haldir on the side. Celebrìan would not know, though. She couldn't know. "Send him in."

Haldir entered a few minutes later. "Glorfindel."

"Haldir, what do you want?"

"Elrond said he would be coming back yesterday."

"I know that."

"So where are they?"

"I wish I could tell you. But I don't know."

"So are you going out to find them."

"Try not to sound so panicked, Haldir. You don't want anyone to find out about your little escapades with Elrond." He smiled when Haldir's face paled. "Yes, I know all about it. And I don't know where they would be now, if something had happened."

"Can't you do anything?"

"I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do. Not right now. Not without more information."

* * *

Four days later… 

Haldir made no sign of even trying to hide his emotions. He came to see Glorfindel and screamed at him every day for not being able to do anything. _Doesn't he see that I am facing the same problem as him? I love Erestor. He is likely in exactly the same danger that Elrond is in._

So that day, when Haldir came in with that customarily angry look on his face, Glorfindel was ready for him. He pulled out a sword. "Don't try me today, Haldir. I'm not in the mood for it."

Haldir frowned and snatched up one of the swords that customarily lay all over Glorfindel's study. "Where are they?"

"You make it sound as though I am hiding them somewhere. Why would I do that? I love Erestor."

The swords rang together. For a few moments, each was too involved to continue the conversation. Finally, Haldir said, "So if you love him so much, why are you not out there looking for him?"

"I don't know where to look."

"Well, the place they were going would be a good start, don't you think?"

"I don't even know that they made it there."

Haldir cut a thin line down Glorfindel's unprotected left arm. "Would it hurt to look?"

"No." Glorfindel responded with a slightly deeper cut through Haldir's leggings. Red blood began to ooze out.

"So will you go?"

Glorfindel grinned. "Only if you come with me."

Haldir looked a little taken aback. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I think that you love Elrond."

Haldir threw down the sword. "And what if I do?"

"Nothing wrong with that. But it means that you'll have to come, too."

Haldir sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Three days later… 

They had made good time. They were already at the deserted village. Glorfindel had already searched all the houses. They had come up with nothing. Letting out a cry of frustration, Glorfindel swung his sword uselessly into the beams of one of the houses. Slowly, the house collapsed. Glorfindel stepped back, pleased by his destruction.

"That will help no one," commented Haldir.

"What do you expect me to do?" demanded Glorfindel. He was tired from three days of hard riding, expecting to find his beloved here and just go home. Only everything had turned out wrong. Erestor wasn't here, neither was Elrond, and there were no Men that Glorfindel could question. "What would you like for me to do? Any more ideas about where to search?"

Haldir, who had been searching the village in a slightly calmer and therefore productive manner, said, "How's this for an indication that they've been here?"

"Who's been here?" demanded Glorfindel, storming over to look at what Haldir had found.

Haldir held up the ring. Glorfindel recognized it immediately. It was Erestor's. "Where was it?" he asked, grabbing it out of Haldir's hand and placing it securely in a pocket. The ring was one of Erestor's most prized possessions.

"Over here." Haldir walked a slight distance and pointed.

Glorfindel sighed and shook his head. _I told you two not to come out here._ "Well, where do you think we should go next?"

"Over there, it looks like a lot of people went through that brush recently. It's really trampled. I think we should follow it." Glancing back to make sure that Glorfindel was following him, he mounted his horse and began to ride down the path.

* * *

Two days later… 

They had been riding for two days, and had found no one. "This has got to be the wrong way," declared Glorfindel.

"Says who?" asked Haldir. He, too, was tired, but that didn't mean that he was willing to give up on looking.

"Me. This trail was definitely pounded out my men on foot. We'd have caught them by now if they'd been down here recently."

"So you'd like to give up and just forget Erestor?"

"Never." Glorfindel shook his head. It was then that he saw something gleaming slightly in the grass. Dismounting, he strode over to it and picked it up. It was another ring. This one, though, was Elrond's. Tucking it safely into the same pocket that Erestor's was in, he said, "They came this way. But I don't know how long ago."

"We're not giving up."

"Damn right we're not giving up."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, 2 out of 20 chapters done so far. Yay for me! 


	3. Days 11 to 20

Chapter 3  
Days 11-20

* * *

**Day 11**

_That man came to see me today. Elrond was curled up sleeping out of pure exhaustion. He sneered at me, as though I were some untamed beast. I moved closer to Elrond. I will not let them hurt him anymore. I don't care the pain inflicted on me. Elrond is the Lord of Imladris and there is no way that I can allow him to be killed. "What do you want?" I demanded._

"_This doesn't have to be this way. The two of you don't have to die."_

_I thought of myself and how horrible I must look. My hands are swollen and infected. I have cuts and bruises all over my body, but especially on my face. I cannot see out of my left eye. Elrond looks worse than I do. The two of us are close to death, I know that. "We will never turn to the Dark Lord. Get that through your head," I snapped. Truly, I didn't care anymore if they wanted to kill me._

_The man smiled. "We won't even force you to turn to him. You can write in our tongue, can you not?"_

_As he spoke, he glanced at this journal, which I had inadvertently left open. He can obviously read no elvish, and obviously considers his tongue to be orders of magnitude harder than my own. Still, I was willing to hear this man out. "Some."_

"_Then come with me. You will write something for us. We will feed you and give you medical help."_

"_Elrond, too."_

"_No."_

"_Then I shall not come with you." I thought it horrible that these Men could not write. It disgusted me in a way. All elves, no matter how decrepit their poverty, can scrawl some words of elvish down. "I will not leave here with you unless you help my Lord."_

_The man sighed. "Very well. We will come for you tomorrow." He got up and left. A short while later, some men came in and bandaged our hurts. He put some salve on my hands, but admitted that he did not know if they could be saved or not._

_Elrond appeared a little better afterwards, but he was feverish into the night. Valar, please protect us._

* * *

**Day 12**

_I wrote their damned letter today. It was too some Man that I have never heard of. He is apparently in league with the Dark One as well. He will be coming to visit these Men. I discovered, too, that he will be taking us with him. I know nothing of this man, but I shall perhaps ask Elrond of him later, when Elrond wakes. So far, they have left Elrond alone. I am grateful for that. They feed us pretty regularly, as well. It does not exactly fill us, but it keeps our bodies alive._

_Elrond woke late in the evening, and I told him what I had done. He smiled and asked me the Man's name._

"_Aragorn," I said. "I know not who he is."_

_A strange expression appeared on Elrond's face. "Aragorn? You are sure of that name?"_

"_I had to write it. I am sure of it. Why? Is he someone that you have met?"_

"_I fostered a Manchild for about a year when you were in…Mirkwood. His name was Aragorn. Then his people took him away."_

"_Perhaps his hatred of elves will be less."_

_Elrond actually smiled. "If he has been associating with these men? I doubt it."_

* * *

**Day 13**

_Today the healers visited us again. The one seemed to insinuate that he wished to remove my hands. In clear language, I expressed to him what I would do to him if he ever even suggested that. He shrugged and told me that there was little he could do for them. I informed that they worked well enough to write daily in a journal and he told me that that was probably making them worse._

_I care little for the opinion of Man. Elrond is a million times the healer of any Man here. I trust his advice. He told me to do this and so I will. I asked the Man when Aragorn would be coming and he told me tomorrow._

_So tomorrow I will find out what manner of Man Aragorn is. He could be cruel and harsh like these Men. But perhaps he has some measure of compassion in him. I do not know. I wish I did. I wish I knew whether Elrond and I would be safe. I wish I knew whether we were even going to live._

* * *

**Day 14**

_Now that the day is over, I shall relate the momentous events that happened. We were woken at dawn. I was more awake than Elrond, but I helped Elrond to stand and to walk. As we walked, his strength grew slightly and by the time we reached outside, he could walk unaided. The guard on us was very light, but I could see that it would be pointless to run. Elrond could not run more than a few hundred paces before he would run out of energy. I doubt I could run much further._

_Aragorn was a young Man, as I reckon these things. He had the downy fuzz on his chin that I associate with youth in Men. He looked at the two of us over, smiled, and shouted some rude jest to the others that I did not quite comprehend. Then we were bound and thrown into the back of a cart. Aragorn drove the cart away. _

_When we were a good distance away, Aragorn stopped the horses and turned to us. "Are you hungry?" he asked in fair elvish._

_Elrond appeared slightly surprised. "So you are the same Aragorn."_

"_Yes, Lord Elrond, though I fear that I remember nothing of you."_

"_You were but a babe," replied Elrond._

_I turned the conversation back to more practical matters. "Where are you taking us and why?"_

"_I am taking you somewhere safer," he replied. "Now, as to my previous question, are you hungry?"_

_Elrond admitted that he was, and so I followed suit. Aragorn gave us some bread and water, admitting that that was all he had. He also informed us, though, that he had lembas at the place he was taking us too. I couldn't help but smile. It would be good to eat the food of my people again._

"_When will we be reaching our destination?" asked Elrond._

"_Tomorrow," was the only answer Aragorn gave. It was the last thing he said to us all day._

_Elrond seems to trust this Man. For some reason, though, I do not trust him. Perhaps I have just grown wary of all Men. Perhaps he truly is a good Man._

_Still, I do not trust him._

* * *

**Day 15**

_We arrived at Aragorn's house in the middle of the day. Immediately, he took us to our beds. Elrond fell asleep quickly, but I could not sleep. I have never liked sleeping in strange places. I don't feel safe here._

_Aragorn came in to see us later and gave us some lembas. Elrond ate some and was sick later. Aragorn said he was going to call for a healer. I'm not sure whether I believe him or not. I don't think that he has entirely altruistic motives for us. When I asked if I could write to Imladris to tell them we were safe, he denied my request. _

_This is the first time that I have really thought about Glorfindel. He will be out of his mind with worry. When I get back, he will never let me leave Imladris again. I do miss him. I hope that I see him again._

_Elrond was able to eat a little more right before he fell asleep again. Something is seriously wrong with Elrond. I truly hope that Aragorn meant it when he said he was sending for a healer._

_If not, he may soon have a very dead elf on his hands._

* * *

**Day 16**

_A healer came today. He said that Elrond is very ill. He gave Elrond a number of potions and gave me others to administer later. He echoed the opinion of the last healer in saying that my hands should be amputated. I was slightly nicer to this healer, as he had done nothing to me. I still told him that there was no way I was sacrificing them._

_Aragorn came to see us after the healer left and talked with us for a while. He is quite a scholar for a Man, and knows much of Elvish history. Our conversation allowed me, for a brief while, to forget what dire straits we are in._

_Elrond even woke up for a little while. I saw a brief glimpse of the Elrond I knew. He talked and joked with Aragorn as if he were not our captor. Right before he left, I asked him what he intended to do with us._

_He smiled sadly, and told me that it was still up in the air. _

_This worries more than anything. I want to know what will happen to us._

* * *

**Day 17**

_I went for a walk today. Aragorn let me out unaccompanied. He knew that I could not go far without food or water and with the little strength that I have. Still, I grow a little stronger every day. Elrond, I think, is healing, too. He is awake more often. He seems a little more himself._

_Back to my walk. In the distance, I thought I could see the city of Minas Tirith. So we are in Gondor. That is quite a ways from Imladris. There is no way that Elrond and I could escape from here and make it back there without considerable supplies. Still, it gives me hope that I actually know where I am. If only I could get a letter out to Glorfindel or anyone and tell them to come find us._

_I asked Aragorn later if we were being held for ransom. He laughed and told me that that was not the case. So I asked him why we were being held._

_His face turned solemn. "There are those that would like to see all of the Firstborn gone from Middle Earth."_

"_Are you among them?"_

"_Think of me as a messenger between those who would and those who wouldn't. I am holding you two here to see from whom I get a better offer."_

"_You are no better than a mercenary, then."_

"_You could call me that," he admitted._

"_Do you know what the elves would give you to give us back?"_

_Aragorn shrugged. (How I hate that gesture). "That is not up to me. I do as I am told. If I am told to give you back to your people, I will do so without hesitation. If I am told to deliver you into the hands of those who will kill you, I will do so with a similar lack of hesitation."_

_I turned from him and walked away. I had thought him a bad Man in general, but he is much worse than I had imagined. He cannot even pick a side. He is a mercenary. That thought makes me sick to my stomach. I told Elrond about this, but he just smiled. "You worry too much, Erestor," he said._

_I shook my head. "How can you be so calm, Elrond?" I demanded._

"_We cannot order the Valar. All has been planned out already." And that was all he would say to me on the matter._

_Is Elrond losing his mind?_

* * *

**Day 18**

_Nothing of importance happened today. I think that Elrond is sinking into madness, but there is little I can do for him there. I wish I could help him._

_More than that, I want to be able to escape. I am nearly better, and I could escape soon if I wanted. But I could never leave Elrond behind._

_Life here is becoming monotonous and routine._

_Aragorn poisoned me I think I cannot think clearly and I can barely write this down there was no need for him to poison Elrond because Elrond is still so weak I think that the decision has been made and that things are going to change somehow I know that they will be for the worse not better Glorfindel please save me_

* * *

**Day 20**

_I have been told that I lost a day. Apparently, Aragorn did drug me. We were bundled into a caravan, me and Elrond. He appears the best I have seen him since we were captured. He was completely lucid and talked to me in an apparently cheerful mood. He knows little about where we are going._

_It is not until the evening that I find out what fate has befallen us. The caravan stops, presumably to rest for the night. A man opens the door to our wagon and throws some food in. We are not animals and we do not chase after it. _

"_Where are we going?" I demand._

_He sneers at me. "Learn to talk only when talked to."_

"_I will do as I wish," I said._

"_That attitude does not befit a slave," the man said before slamming the door closed._

_I am so numb. A slave? Elrond and I have been sold into slavery? I would rather die._

* * *

Author's Note: hee hee how I do love to torture my poor elves. review??


	4. Days 11 to 20 part 2

Chapter 4  
Days 11-20

* * *

"You are sure that that is where they are?" demanded Glorfindel.

The Man nodded. "They were living in that town up until a week or so ago. It was known that they were looking for elves. If you say that they caught some, then they would stay there no longer."

Haldir frowned. "And how would you know where they are now?"

The Man smiled sadly. "I was one of them. Until I found out that they truly served the Dark Lord, I was one of them. When I found out, I left as quickly as I could…not all Men are bad. You must understand that."

"Just weak," said Glorfindel. "Men are not bad, just weak."

"We cannot help the way we are made. We cannot help that we are not as perfect as elves."

Glorfindel could definitely hear some irony in the Man's voice. "If they are not there, we will hunt you down and kill you."

"Well," said the Man, "so much for the stories that elves are good and noble creatures."

"Sometimes such things must be sacrificed when more important things are on the line," said Haldir.

* * *

Four days later…

Glorfindel charged down the passageway. It was devoid of all Men, but Glorfindel knew that they had to be in here somewhere. Haldir was only a few steps behind him. They were both ready to take whatever action was necessary to ensure that the elves they loved were freed from the prisons that these Men had constructed for them.

It was Glorfindel that found the Man first. As Glorfindel stepped into the room, the big man with the bushy red beard said, "Hold it right there…"

"I don't care what your excuses are, Man, but you hold two elves prisoner here, two elves that are dear to me. You will let them go, right now, or you will face my wrath, and you will face Haldir's wrath as well."

The Man laughed. "You're too late, Elf."

Glorfindel's heart contracted. Had they been killed? If they had, Glorfindel vowed to kill this Man and all the other Men around here as quickly as he could. "What happened to them, Man?"

"They're gone."

"Are they dead?" asked Haldir. His rage was growing very quickly. Soon, he wouldn't be able to contain it anymore. And he feared for the lives of these Men if that rage were to break loose.

"No," said the Man. "One of them was close to it, but they were both alive when they left here."

Glorfindel was getting impatient. "So where are they?"

"We sold them."

"Sold them? You sold two of the Firstborn?" Haldir was disgusted. "And who, pray tell, did you sell them to? Orcs? Sauron himself?" Neither answer would have surprised him all that much.

"No, to another Man."

"Which Man would that be?"

"Aragorn. He's a Ranger."

The name rang a bell in Glorfindel's head. It took him a few moments to realize the connection, and when he did, he was sickened by what he remembered. "Where was Aragorn taking them?"

"I do not know. He and I do not talk much."

Glorfindel nodded. He gestured to Haldir, who raised his bow and shot an arrow into the Man's right eye.

* * *

Three days later…

"Glorfindel, there is no way that we're ever going to be able to find a Ranger. Not unless he wants to be found!"

Glorfindel sighed. "Would you rather forget about Erestor and Elrond? Would you rather leave them to suffer whatever fate that Aragorn has in store for them? And you heard that other Man. One of them was dying."

"All I'm saying, Glorfindel, is that our chances of finding Aragorn are slim to none."

"Not all that slim," said a voice from behind them.

Glorfindel and Haldir turned, their swords raised. They saw a Man, lean and fit with a hungry look in his gray-blue eyes. He was clad in simple clothes. He looked like a Ranger. "And who might you be?" asked Glorfindel. He was not in the mood to put up with anything from anyone, especially not a Man.

"Well, I might be this Aragorn that you two are talking about."

"Where are they?" demanded Haldir.

"I don't know," said the Man. "As I am not actually Aragorn."

Haldir raised his bow again. "Then we have no purpose for you. There is no need for us to keep you alive."

"I have friends all around you, Elf. No sooner would you fire that arrow than you would be killed yourself. So I recommend that you lower that bow and we can talk like civilized beings."

"Man is not a civilized being if he can capture another race and sell them," snarled Glorfindel.

"Do you wish for my aid or not?" asked the Ranger.

"Your aid in what?"

"I know where Aragorn lives this time of year. I could take you to him. Maybe those elves are still with him."

Glorfindel sighed. He did not much like the idea of working with a Man. He had very much come to dislike them. But he really couldn't see another way out of this situation. Either he was to agree now or if this Man really did have friends all around here (something not entirely implausible), he would be dead soon. And if he were dead, he could not help Erestor. And Erestor was very important to him. "Very well, Ranger. Lead us to Aragorn."

The Ranger nodded and walked ahead. "It shall take a few days to reach him. If we walk fast, it will take less."

"Then we shall walk fast."

* * *

Two days later…

Glorfindel had to admit that the Ranger knew what he was doing. Not once had the Ranger ever stopped to consider where he was going. It seemed like the Ranger knew this Aragorn very well. That just made Glorfindel hate the Ranger more.

"Are we almost there?" he demanded. Every day that passed was one more day that Elrond and Erestor could be mistreated.

"As soon as we break through this patch of woods, you will be able to see Aragorn's home," replied the Ranger.

Once they could see the building, Glorfindel resisted the urge to run to it. He would not do so, though, because that could be dangerous. The Ranger left them, and the two walked down to the hut.

Aragorn was outside, working in a small garden. "Where are they?" asked Glorfindel, drawing his sword.

Aragorn stood up, his hand reaching for his own sword. "Elves. I should have known."

"Where are they?" repeated Glorfindel.

"They left two days ago."

Glorfindel sighed. Everywhere they went, Elrond and Erestor had passed by just a couple of days before. It was maddening. "How were they? Were they both alive?"

"They were both alive. They were in adequate health."

"And where are they now?" demanded Haldir.

"I sold them."

"What is it with Man, that you believe that you can sell anything and everything?" shouted Glorfindel. "To whom did you sell them?"

Aragorn smiled, a crooked smile. "There was a passing slaver caravan. I got a good price."

Haldir was almost lost for words. "You sold Elrond and Erestor…into slavery?"

"Yes."

* * *

Author's Note: So, what exactly should i force Elrond and Erestor to do now that they're slaves? Open to all suggestions. 


	5. Days 21 to 30

Chapter 5  
Days 21-30  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. this chapter was difficult for me to write and i've been very busy.

>>>>>>>>

**Day 21**

_I am still numb with the thought that I m now a slave. I knew that this existed, that Men did this to one another and sometimes to other beings. But never elves. _

_On a more positive note, I am healing and so is Elrond. Elrond seems, in fact, to be completely well. Except, of course, for the mutilations that the Men forced upon him. The bruises on my face are gone now. Both of us can walk. I told Elrond of our situation. At first his reaction was the same as mine, outrage. But he is of a calmer temperament than I in dire situations. Soon he told me that this was better than being sold to the Dark One. I suppose that that is true, but I have no idea what we will have to do now._

_Elrond joked earlier that he had better be expensive, as the Lord of Imladris. I smiled and managed a laugh, but both of us know that it is not funny. All I hope is that the two of us are not split up. I don't think that I could deal with that. Elrond needs someone to protect him, as much as he denies it. Frankly, I need someone to protect me, as well. We must stay together, or we will both die._

_Even my hands are looking and feeling better. They are clearly infected still, but the pain is much less. Perhaps they are healing. Elrond took a stab at healing them earlier. I think it helped a little._

_I want to know when we will reach our final destination. However, I am hesitant to ask one of the Men. They do not appear to want us to talk. I told Elrond this and he asked me if I was really in such a rush to get to work. I shook my head. All I want is time to prepare myself for whatever happens._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 22**

_Today we have arrived. I do not know the name of this Man town. It looks medium-sized, but decrepit. We were taken from our caravan and led (in chains) to a massive barred cell, presumably where they hold all the slaves. There were Men and Dwarves there, but, as I had expected, we were the only Elves._

_I hope we do not have to stay long here. The others here mock us and I can see the anger slowly rising on Elrond's face. None recognize him in his shabby clothes and with his violently altered appearance. I don't think that I would recognize him if I hadn't spent the past three weeks in hell with him._

_Today might have been the longest day of my life. Elrond and I tried not to get separated in the massive seething swarm of captives. I suppose it was inevitable, though, that we got separated. For a while, I lost this small journal, too. Eventually, though, I found it. I was not so lucky in my hunt for Elrond._

_I can't sleep tonight. I fear tomorrow. I fear more for Elrond. Though an accomplished warrior, scholar, and healer, he has never before been a slave. Not that I don't think that he can adapt, but I fear that he will not survive. Having an elf for a slave would (I should think) be a mighty thing._

_I hope, too, that I will survive._

_More than anything, though, I hope that Glorfindel will find us._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 23**

_My hands shake as I write this. I can barely manage to put these words to paper…they make me so angry. Before this whole mess, I viewed slavery with a disinterested detachment. I knew that it existed and I did not approve of it, but I really had no first-hand experience. Now I know. I've been there. I will try to lay down a truthful account here._

_We were woken at dawn. This alone didn't bother me; I have been waking up early since I was an Elfling. The Men took us out in groups of ten. That was when I saw Elrond again. I tried to get in the same group of ten as him, but didn't manage it. After the groups of ten left, I didn't see where they were taken. That was when I began pacing the cell, hoping beyond all hope that I would eventually be able to find Elrond._

_When the cell was about halfway empty, and just as I had started being able to see the grimy floor, I was taken out. Part of me was grateful; perhaps I was going to where Elrond was. Another part of me was sickened; the treatment I had thus far undergone was worse than any being should have to endure. And a final part of me was terrified; I had no idea, really, what was going to happen to me._

_The Men guarding us ordered us to strip. My clothes were barely more than rags at this point, and it seemed no great loss to me. They turned a hose on us, presumably to clear away some of the grime. The force of it knocked me over. I was hauled painfully back to my feet. Then the Men came round and dusted us with various powders. I can only assume that that was in order to make us appear more desirable._

_Then heavy chains were placed around our ankles. In my not-yet fully-recovered state, it is hard for me to walk. I knew that I could not show this, though. We were led through a crowd of people, mostly Men, but I caught a glimpse of at least one Dwarf. The people were loud and jeering, especially when they saw me. I shall not write down all that they said, it makes me burn in anger just to think about it._

_Eventually, we made our way to a clearing. Ten wooden posts were arranged in a semi-circle. To each post, one slave was chained. I was the first one from the left.. We were tied to the post at the ankles, wrist, and neck. I had no freedom of movement whatsoever. Then the crowd converged on us. I now realized that we had been tied up like this in public view so that all of the prospective buyers could see what they were buying before they bought it. Rough hands examined my muscles, checked my teeth (as though I were some horse), inspected my hands (I heard many muttered comments about them. I wanted to scream out that it was Men that made my hands like that, but I have better self-control than that)._

_I do not know how long this lasted. Eventually, though, the crowd receded, and one man, finely dressed, stepped forward. He unchained me first and dragged me in front of the crowd. I saw the faces, filled with hate, in front of me. These were not truly Men anymore, they were animals, savage beasts. Now I truly began to fear for my life. Some part of me knew that I was not going to survive this._

_Then the Man began to speak. "This is the last elf for sale today. Though fit and strong, both of his hands are badly injured. Thusly, his price will begin low."_

_I was outraged. Now I was just a piece of property being haggled over, like one would do for fish or bread. I was just a thing, to these people. Even I am perceptive enough to know, however, that I could not say anything. When the starting bid was announced, I felt worthless; if my memory serves me correctly, the amount of money I was eventually purchased for was about the same cost as a pound or so of good fish. The rage was building up inside of me now. If I didn't find some release, I knew that this was only going to end badly._

_And then I looked out in the crowd and saw Elrond. He caught my eye and I knew that he knew what was on my mind. He shook his head; he didn't want me to be killed. So I bit back my rage once again (and I know it can't be healthy to keep doing that), and let myself be unchained. My new owner (how I hate that term already) came up to the front to claim me. A new chain was attached to my wrists and was then handed to my master._

_I suppose I should take a moment and describe him. He is quite tall and thin in build. Though his hair is a luxurious shade of brown that any would envy, it has already begun to thin on top, but he is not an old man. The clothes he dresses in are of a fine, tight weave. They look almost Elvish in design. He has a loud, rough voice and hard, hurtful hands. I still do not know his name, nor do I really care to._

_I was led through the crowd once again, this time behind my master. It was only then that I realized that Elrond and I had been sold to the same Man. I immediately let out a silent prayer to the Valar for this good fortune. Surreptitiously, as I walked past Elrond, he laid a caring hand on my shoulder and let out a small burst of healing energy. It made me feel better instantly._

_It appeared that the master was done with purchasing today. Besides Elrond and I, the Man had also bought three Men. The five of us were chained to each other and led through the streets until we reached the man's caravan. The five of us were shoved in the back of one of the wagons. A bored-looking Man was sitting in it already, presumably to make sure we did not escape._

_Now we are riding along, I know not to where. Elrond and I have made ourselves comfortable and occasionally we talk quietly. The three Men look at us suspiciously and murmur among themselves. Though we have done nothing to wrong them, I believe we have already managed to make enemies of these Men._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 24**

_Everything is much the same. We were let out to exercise at about noon. Elrond and I wandered around for a little. I am so glad that we are still together. I have always been able to depend on him to calm me in the past, and I am hoping that I still can. Now, more than ever, I will need a person like that in my life._

_Elrond did not seem very talkative. In fact, he seemed remarkably subdued, more so than even I would expect from him. So I asked him. I am his friend, and I thought he would tell me._

_Instead, he turned away and said, "It is nothing you need be concerned about, Erestor."_

_I was inclined to disagree. "We are in this together, Elrond. There is no way that we'll be able to survive without helping each other. That's what friendship is all about. So, what's wrong?"_

_He shook his head. "I will not tell you."_

_That worries me a little. Elrond has always kept his secrets, but I am privy to most of them. I cannot think what might have happened to him that he is this closed to me. I don't like this feeling of aloneness._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 25**

_Today was the first day that I thought about Glorfindel in a while. When I woke up, I momentarily saw his face in front of mine and for a second I thought that this nightmare had ended and that my lover had finally come to rescue me. When I blinked, though, his image disappeared. Imagination is a fickle friend._

_When I woke I noticed something else. Elrond was not here with us. I thought for a while that he had escaped, and my heart silently cheered for him. Shortly after that, though, he was brought back to our wagon. His mood seemed dejected and a part of me wanted to go over to him and offer what comfort I could, but I instinctively knew that I would be declined. So I decided to let Elrond have his misery. Sooner or later, I know he will turn to me and I will be here for him._

_More of the same today. I wish that we would just get where we are going and be done with it. This endless travel drives me crazy._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 26**

_Another utterly boring day. Once again, Elrond was missing from the wagon when I awoke and was returned quite early in the morning. I wish I knew where he was going. Still, though, I do not ask. I do not demand anything of him; after all, he is still my Lord._

_A couple of good things are happening, though. My hands have finally lost some of their discoloration. I think that they are finally healing. It will be so good not to have that numbing, ever-present ache in my hands. It has been so long that I barely know what it is not to feel pain all the time._

_One of the Men talked to me today. His name is Samul, and he has become a slave because he could no longer pay his taxes, for his farm had been destroyed in a recent war. He told me that he has a wife and two children that are now going to starve because he is not there for them. Then he asked me who me and my companion were. When I told him, his eyes widened. "What game is this?" he demanded. "Why would two elves such as that be slaves?"_

_I realized that this Man had heard of the two of us. It brought a smile to my face. "Sometimes bad things happen, Samul, and all you can do is adapt. Elrond and I adapted."_

"_I always thought that elves were invincible. My mother always told me that nothing could harm an elf."_

_I had to smile at that. "Though we are immortal, we can die. And we do die. Lord Elrond came very close to dying not all that long ago. He is still slightly ill."_

"_Why has your elvish kind not come to your rescue? I thought that you were a close community. Or is that just another tale told to Men?"_

"_No, truly we are all quite close. But elves do not go missing very often. Our friends will have trouble tracking us. I think that they will succeed. It is just a matter of how long it takes them to find us. Once they have found us, actually getting us out of here will be easy." At that point, Glorfindel once again appeared in my mind's eye. How I miss him!_

"_Will they free the Men, too?" Samul looked at me with pleading, hopeful eyes._

_I did not dare tell him that it was more than likely that Glorfindel and the force that he brought with him would probably slaughter all the Men in the vicinity, whether they were free or slave. Glorfindel can be rash like that sometimes._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 27**

_Another clue to the mystery of Elrond's disappearances. This morning, when he returned, he had a large bruise splashed right across his cheek. I demanded to know what had happened, and he shook his head, once again refusing to answer. Now I was tired of his noncompliance and I demanded an answer. The look on Elrond's face changed from anger to sadness. In a soft voice, he said, "Mellon, I cannot tell you what it is. I would like to, very much, but I cannot."_

"_I want to be able to help you, Elrond," I said._

_The expression on his face was even sadder after that. "I know," he said sadly, then turned away from me. He would not speak to me for the rest of the day._

_Damn him! Why must he be so stubborn? All I want to do is help and he does nothing but block me out!_

_I will get to the bottom of this mystery. I will figure out someway to help him. He is my best friend, but he is also my Lord. I must do everything I can for him. And I will. I swear it._

_>>>>>>>>>>>_

WARNING: RAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Day 28**

_Now I know._

_But how I wish that I did not._

_I decided that the best way to find out where he went would be to stay up all night and see when he was taken. At the very least, I was sure that it was a good first step. So I did, and I was rewarded in the middle of the night when two Men came into the wagon and walked over to Elrond._

_That was when one of them saw me, and saw that I was awake. He said something to the other man, and they immediately left Elrond. I was grateful for that, at least. If nothing else, I had spared Elrond a night of whatever it was that he had to endure. They then came to me and unchained me, then grabbed me roughly by the arm, dragging me out of the wagon. By the position of the moon, I judged it to be sometime just after midnight._

_I was dragged across the cool ground. My feet were bare, though I had been given some clothes to wear. The ground was loosely packed dirt that instantly found its way between my toes. How strange it is that I remember an inane detail like that._

_Anyway, I was taken into another wagon. Immediately, I saw my master there. I was unsure of how to act, being new at this slave business and all. One of the Men that had brought me here pushed me to my knees; I made no protest. The Man leaned forward and looked me. He was wearing only pants, thus I could see his muscular chest. It was covered with hair, something that briefly fascinated me._

"_This is not the usual one," the Man said._

"_No, but he was awake; the other was sleeping."_

_The Man nodded, then said, "Leave us." The other Men promptly did as he commanded. "What is your name, elf? And do not lie to me. Your friend Lord Elrond learned that the hard way."_

"_How dare you treat the Firstborn this way?" I demanded. I realized that such a thing was not appropriate for me to say, not with things the way they were._

"_You should learn to hold your tongue, elf. Except when I command it. Now what is your name?"_

"_Erestor. I am Chief Advisor to Lord Elrond. And with all due respect, once the two of us are rescued by our kin, you will regret your actions."_

"_Elrond has made the same promise, Erestor." The man stood up and walked over to where I was kneeling. He crouched down in front of me and ran a thick finger down my cheek. I turned away from the touch; it repulsed me. "Elves are so fair," he murmured. His hand dropped to ease my clothes off. "Do you know what I want from you, Erestor?"_

_Now I was determined to act. "Do not do this," I warned him._

_He hit me hard in the face. The last thing I really remember is my head hitting the wood. Oh, yes, I do remember other things, but only vaguely. With sickening clarity, I can remember every detail of the rape, the way he treated me as though I was no more than an object; how he pulled my clothes off, turned me over, and took me, hard. I did struggle a lit, but I settled down when I realized two things: that he wanted me to fight him and that it hurt a lot more when I fought. I do not know how long it lasted, but it must have been considerable. Especially as after he was finished, then his (I would guess) second in command came in and took his turn. Just thinking about them thrusting deep, hard, into me is enough to almost make me sick. I tried to keep a picture of Glorfindel in my mind as this was happening, but Glorfindel had never been as rough as these Men._

_When this second Man had finished, and I was trembling on the ground, waiting for some other Man to rape me as well, the master called in the two original Men. He did indeed offer me to them, but they said they would wait until tomorrow. My clothes were then handed back to me and I quickly dressed myself. I could feel the dampness between my thighs and knew that I was bleeding. _

_I was returned to the other wagon before any of the others awoke. Elrond was sleeping soundly, curled up in a corner. I decided that I wouldn't tell him what I was suffering in his stead. For now I know that both of us share the same fate: we are destined to fade. I know not how long it will take, but I do know that I would like very much to see Glorfindel again._

_Glorfindel, this is for you in case you ever read this. I love you, I always have, and I always will._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 29**

_It happened again this morning. Or rather, last night. Whatever. The same two Men came and got me, instead of Elrond. For this, at least, I am grateful. Though Elrond has already endured this, I do not wish for him to suffer. I would much rather suffer in his place._

_When I reached the master, he smiled lecherously at me, and I wanted nothing more than to kill him. The two Men left again and the master walked over to me. "You know, Erestor, that if you just cooperate, things will be much easier for you once we reach our destination."_

"_I hate Men," was my only reply._

_The master walked over to me and pulled my clothes off roughly. "You are a beauty. Do you know that? Do you have a lover, back in Imladris?"_

_At this, I smiled. "Yes, I do, and he is a famed warrior among my people. He will kill you slowly for what you have done to me."_

"_Well," said the Man, "if I am to die anyway, I might as well enjoy myself a little first, no?" His hand reached back to cup my ass. I pulled away; I didn't want this at all. "You would do better not to fight."_

_I could see that he was hard already. I knew that I wasn't going to get away from this. "I won't let you do this," I said anyway, even though I knew that that meant nothing to this Man. As far as he was concerned, he believes that he owns me. As if any could own an Elf!_

_Both he and his second-in-command had a turn, and then the two Men that brought me here said that they would like a turn as well. The master allowed them to. If the master had at least kept me to himself, I would know that he felt some possessive attitude towards me. But he treats me like a whore…no, even worse than a whore, because a whore gets paid for their services._

_When they were finished, I was taken back to the wagon. I was glad to see that Elrond was still sleeping, though Samul was awake. As I was thrown back in, wanting only to go to sleep and dwell in my misery, he came over to me. "Erestor?" he said._

_I wanted to snap at him to go away, but I couldn't. "What is it?" I asked wearily._

"_What are they doing to you, when they take you away at night?" he asked. I realized then that he had seen all of what had happened, probably ever since the master had decided that he wanted Elrond._

"_You would do best not to ask, Samul," I said. I wanted to be nice to him, because he is the closest thing I have to a friend here, besides Elrond. "I do not wish to tell you."_

"_Do they…hurt you?"_

"_No," I said. The lie passed my lips easily. I am not a skilled diplomat for nothing, you see, and lying comes handy in all circumstances. "Do not trouble yourself with these matters, Samul."_

_That seemed to satisfy him, and I went to sleep. Elrond shook me awake sometime later. He seemed angry. "What is it?" I asked._

"_You've been doing it in my place, haven't you?" he demanded._

_For a moment, I was confused. Then I realized what he was asking, and said defensively, "I was only trying to protect you!"_

"_It was too late! Now both of us will fade! I was trying to help you," he said. Then he shook his head, closed his eyes tightly. "We will have to help each other. I know not how long we will last, but I will support you if you wish to continue taking my place."_

"_You are my Lord. I cannot allow harm to come to you, no matter the cost on my life." And it is true. I can only hope that Glorfindel understands why I had to do this._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Day 30**

_Early this morning, we reached our final destination. Us slaves were quickly tasked to the job of unloading all the supplies. It was then made clear that Elrond and I were by far the strongest of the five of us. I caught the master staring at the two of us several times, but I do not know what it means. I hope that we will stay in this place for a while. That way, it will be easier for Glorfindel to find us. We have been moving around so much that I can hardly be surprised that he has not yet caught up to us._

_After all the supplies were unloaded, we were branded. I do not wish to dwell on that matter. Then we were sent to the slave barracks. Elrond and I carefully took cots next to each other; it would be easy to get lost here. There were well over a hundred slaves here. Only Samul seemed to show any desire to be friendly with us. He took the cot next to mine._

_I did much more work today, but it was tedious and I do not think that relating the details are important. I was hoping, come nightfall, that I would not be taken to see the master, based upon two reasons. The first was that he had not called for me this morning. The second was that he was at home, and I assumed he had a mate of some description here._

_It turned out that I was wrong. The master did not even wait for the cover of darkness. The sun was barely setting when the two Men came in. Samul, the Valar bless him, tried to prevent them taking me and said that he would go in my place. The Men looked him over and said, "The master wants nothing to do with you."_

_I was returned in the middle of the night. I find writing down the details of each rape disturbing. And I do not want Glorfindel to ever know intimately what happened to me. So I will speak no more of these rapes, except to mention if and when they occur. I want Glorfindel, at least, to know how much he has to avenge me after I die._

_Before, I wanted Glorfindel to come and rescue me, but now I know that that is really not going to make a difference. Elrond, on the other hand, does not appear to be fading at all, while I can tell that I am already feeling some of the symptoms; notably weakness. His inner light seems to be as strong as ever. Perhaps he will live on. I must hold on to that fact; I must live for him._


End file.
